


For The Longest Time

by BeatlesForever1966



Category: Led Zeppelin, The Beatles
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by The Perks of Being a Wallflower, Interracial Relationship, Multi, References to the Beatles, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatlesForever1966/pseuds/BeatlesForever1966
Summary: George and Lisa fell out during high school once growing into themselves. George clings on to the past and denies his feelings because he's not mature enough for her. She was always his shoulder to cry on and protector with spare time. However now that she's grown up and start taking action he seems pointless. Will George ever admit his feelings and let go of his insecurities or push her away?





	

I didn’t like being in the state of vulnerability with her, in addition, she halted her date plans again because of my lies. It’s not like I don’t want state how I actually felt but she’s not complaining. Neither am I because in the first time in six weeks she’s in my sights again. Sometimes whenever she had to go back to training I want to shut the door, and selfishly give her reasons to stay. For another minute more, arm around her waist, and vent to her while she offered advice even if she doesn’t understand it. She just smiles at me, kisses my cheek while offering a tight hug which made me mentally smile. But outside of my mind she probably sees a guy who only has time for his own world ambitions. I hope not and this is just a silly superstition of mine. I felt a slight bubble on my chest looking down I noticed it was her. Who nuzzled on my chest I smiled then rubbed her scalp before blowing into her ear. She was as soft as a baby’s bottom and I swaddled her like one. My body intertwined with hers while I tickled her chin and hovered my lips onto hers. I felt hesitant about making this move for the sake of our friendship. I didn’t feel it was right because there’s no mutual attraction or her hinting anything that would further our relationship from platonic to romantic. There use to be times I failed at being there for her. Even lied about where I was going when she needed me a lot. Not to mention be lost in my own world while she paid attention to me. For instance a few months ago she got depressed over the death of her mother. She mentioned it but I failed to listen. What made the situation worse was I got oblivious to the point I forgot her name or she was right next to me. It took me one week to realize she was gone. Guiltily I begged her to stay and promised to be a better friend. She forgave me and never brought it up again _ **. “So**_ _ **perfect…So supple,** **kind, and gentle**.”_ I thought and went for it. I didn’t care if she wouldn’t feel the same anymore. I needed her now more than ever so I collided my lips without hesitation and suck on her bottom lip. This surprisingly didn’t make her budge only cling on to me silently. I smiled and slowly removed myself cautiously so I could leave. I kneeled down and pressed a few more kisses on her face. Then her hands clasping them together. Her eyes started to open and I quickly lulled her back to back to sleep so I could leave. Also I wrapped the blanket around her tiny body. Why I had to leave was on me and I refuse to burden her with the sob story or an excuse. “

I’m sorry. I’ll be back later.” My eyes grown red as blooming roses and tears grasped tightly to my face. I gripped on her hand and sighed deeply. “I r—eally am.” I stuttered and left the house.

 


End file.
